


"Who told you that?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Ilsa is invested, Nick despairs, Post Robin's birthday, Post-Troubled Blood, Probably post-Strike's birthday too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Who told you that?"

She had been watching her best friend and his _business partner_ standing at the bar. They were talking animatedly, grinning broadly and occasionally laughing at something the other said. They didn’t touch each other- they never did- but it still somehow managed to look as if they were the only people in the room.

“There’s something going on there” Ilsa mused, more to herself than her husband.

“Who told you that?” Nick asked cautiously, following her gaze.

“Well…” she paused sheepishly. “No one _told_ me precisely.”

“Ilsa…” Nick groaned, shaking his head.

“But they didn’t need to. _Look_ at them.”


End file.
